


Confession is Good for the Soul

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Finish the Story Challenge in February 2011.Seems Vin has some explaining to do.





	Confession is Good for the Soul

_Winter still had a tight hold on the countryside. The howl of the wind could be heard as it buffeted the building causing the structure to creak and groan while the windows rattled. However, the noise was all but forgotten as Vin Tanner studied the cards in his hands. He knew the others were watching and awaiting his next move._  

~~~~~~~

“Well, Junior, time’s a wastin’.” Buck pulled up a chair in front of the sharpshooter, straddled it and sat down resting his arms across the back. 

For Vin the action proved to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. He stood and pushed his way through his inquisitive teammates and tossed the accursed cards in the garbage can before heading out the back door, allowing it to slam in his wake. 

“What’s got Vin all riled up?” JD asked as he entered the ranch house. “He nearly ran me down on his way to the barn.” 

The men exchanged curious glances before their eyes rested on Ezra.

“Don’t look at me, it was a simple question,” Ezra stood and headed for the back door, “one that I now intend to have answered.”

“Dang fools didn’t take their coats,” Nathan groused. “They’ll catch their death in this weather.” 

“Stay put.” Chris’ hand came to rest on Buck’s shoulder, pushing him back down into the chair, as he appeared ready to follow the two.

“Hell, Chris, ain’t never seen Junior turn such a pretty shade of pink. You can’t tell me you ain’t curious.” 

“Buck, leave it be, this is between Vin and Ezra.”

“Curiouser and curiouser.” The enigmatic statement drew their attention to where Josiah stood by the trash can looking at the recently discarded cards. 

~~~~~~ 

Vin stood by Peso’s stall, absentmindedly stroking the animal’s muzzle, his mind on the fiasco that had occurred over a month ago. When nothing had been said, he hoped that the whole sordid incident might never come to light and he could write it off as a bad dream. In his haste to put it all behind him, he had completely forgotten the cards that had been thrust upon him that night. 

The creak of the barn door and the accompanying rush of cold air let Vin know he was no longer alone. 

“Vin?” Ezra moved to Chaucer’s stall and scratched the animal behind its ear, the usually pugnacious horse fairly melting at the touch. “I wish to apologize…” 

“Ain’t nothin’ to apologize for, ya asked a simple question.”

“Perhaps, but I was remiss in inquiring when we had such a rapt audience.” 

“If you’re saying your timing could have been better, I won’t disagree with ya, Ez, but ya deserve an answer.”

“Imagine my surprise upon checking the pockets of my tux, before sending it to the cleaner, and finding the business cards of a bevy of Denver’s elite. A virtual Who’s Who of the Grand Dames of Denver society. Then I recalled you having mentioned the need of said tux not that long ago.”

“You and Chris were off in Boulder testifying in the Pierson case, you know that gun runner we took down. Anyway, if ya recall, he had made some threats against Travis and his wife.” At Ezra’s nod, Vin continued. “Seems Mrs. Travis had her heart set on attending this fancy dressed affair and at the last minute the A.D. got called away on business and requested one of us act as her bodyguard.” 

“And none of the others were available to accompany Mrs. Travis?” Ezra asked, knowing how much the sharpshooter hated attending such events. 

“Buck and fancy dressed ladies…” Vin quirked a brow.

“Enough said,” Ezra agreed.

“Sides, you’re the only one with a tux so it was either J.D. or me. J.D. lost the toss but seems he’s a bit thicker in the middle.”

“So like Cinderella and the proverbial glass slipper you were elected.” 

“Yep,” Vin said, sadly shaking his head. 

“Yet that does not explain how, in the capacity of Mrs. Travis’ escort, you ended up with so many business cards.”

“Ya hit it on the head, Ez.”

“Oh?....Oh!” Ezra’s eyes opened wide as the realization hit and he tried to contain his smile.

“It ain’t funny, Ez.” 

“Oh yes it is. You mean those women thought…,” Ezra couldn’t continue as he started to chuckle.

“Just say it, Ez. They thought I was her boy toy, and I couldn’t say nothing without lettin’ on what I was actually doin’ there.”

“And Mrs. Travis did not correct their assumption?”

“Hell no. I think she was actually enjoyin’ it. And Ez, those ladies are vicious. Why that Mrs. VanderWorth she actually grabbed my ass, and her old enough to be my granny!”

“Well my friend, had you disposed of the evidence this sordid affair might never have been brought to light, but knowing our colleagues, their immeasurable curiosity and ability to ferret out the truth…I think the time has come to go in and face the music.”

“Maybe I can just disappear for a year or so until they forget about those cards.”

“As I see it, you have two courses of action before you. One, as Josiah would say, Confession is good for the soul.” Ezra grinned at his friend’s hang-dog expression and slipped an arm around his shoulder as they headed for the door. “Or two, in the words of my sainted mother, Lie!”


End file.
